


Everything Comes Naturally

by timelordathena



Category: Harry Potter- J.K Rowling, Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordathena/pseuds/timelordathena
Summary: After the war with Gaea, the heroes of Olympus have set if off. Being normal teens, right. The heroes(Greek) decided to stay at Camp Half Blood instead of Camp Jupiter. The Roman demigods come visit daily. Everything is going well. Everything changes when 10 letters come from Hogwarts. The Hecate demigods get excited because of it. Those letters are meant for the heroes. There's still death eaters roaming around New York, wanting to take over Ilvermorny, the school of witchcraft and wizardry in America. The Heroes of Olympus must go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Join in on their adventure. Drama, romance, hexes, and potion-making.Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Heroes Of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.





	1. Chapter 1

{Percy Jackson}

Percy roamed around cabin 3. He was bored out of his mind. His friends were busy with stuff. Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, was with her cabin mates planning some new building for Mount Olympus. Annabeth became the new architect of Mount Olympus after the Titan battle and Percy was offered immortality. Very impressive.  
Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang were at Camp Jupiter helping Reyna Avila Ramirez Allerano with Camp Jupiter duties. Nico di Angelo was competing with his boyfriend, Will Solance, in a bow fight.  
Leo Valdez was with his girlfriend, Calypso, a goddess nymph that helped Percy when he went to the Labyrinth. Piper McLean was visiting Jason Grace(her boyfriend) at Camp Jupiter. Jason had his duties at the legion. Percy sighed with boredom. His blue-green eyes captured a book on the counter. He picked it up, the title read: Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone.  
Percy remembered, Annabeth gave him the book for their 2nd anniversary. He never liked Harry Potter but the Hecate demigods did. They lived for the book, well it was about magic. And their mom is the goddess of magic, makes perfect sense. The bookmark on the book seemed to be hollow. "I guess I'll read for a bit, since I'm bored." He muttered to himself.  
2 hours later...  
"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood." J.K Rowling described Hogwarts very well. Percy felt like he was at Hogwarts. Feeling the clean air fill his nostrils, stare up at the starry sky, and enter the big castle, Hogwarts. A big smile covered his face. Too bad he wasn't 11, so could get his Hogwarts letter. He frowned at that thought. And he hugged the book.  
{Annabeth Chase}  
Annabeth was done with the plan. It was exciting and something to expect in Mount Olympus. She was going to visit her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, at cabin 3. Percy is the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. Both of their godly parents hate each other, but that doesn't stop Percabeth. The Percabeth fan girls are the Aphrodite girls. Not everyone is a fan... There was this daughter of Aphrodite, Britney(sorry if this is your name)Wood. She entered camp in the 'Finding Percy' era. Annabeth showed a picture of Percy to the girl if she knew some information.  
Hearts literally appeared in her eyes as she saw the picture. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" Annabeth remembered what she said about Percy. After the war with Earth Mother, Britney had found out about Percabeth. She was pissed and glared at Annabeth every time she passed by her. Annabeth just put her best poker face. She knocked on the door. Wise Girl heard footsteps coming closer. "Oh hello Annabeth." Percy greeted and kissed her cheek. Annabeth smiled and her gray sparkly eyes moved to the Harry Potter book. "Oh my gods! You're reading Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked. "Do you like it?"  
Percy looked dumbfounded at first but nodded. "Hogwarts feels like home. It's just. But how does Voldemort breath through his nose, when he doesn't have a nose?"  
Annabeth grinned, "Percy, I think that you have becomed a Potterhead."  
Percy scratched the back of his neck, "Yes, maybe."  
At Camp Jupiter  
{Jason Grace}  
Jason and his girlfriend, Piper McLean, walked around New Rome, admiring it. "This is amazing, after the war, finally we live in peace." Piper sighed and a smile formed on her 'perfect' face. Jason agreed. New Rome and Camp Half Blood had become save places. Mother Earth was defeated. Everything became amazing.  
New Rome was a extravagant place. Roman demigods set if off in New Rome, to form a family or go to university. Jason wanted to be with Piper, they could be a perfect family.  
{Reyna Avila Ramirez Allerano}  
Reyna sat on the table with Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. "So what are your plans for New Rome?" She asked. The daughter of Pluto raised her hand. "Hm maybe temples for the Greek gods." She suggested. Reyna's face hardened. She remembered when that guy, Leo, blew up New Rome. Reyna sighed. "Hazel, remember what Leo did to New Rome? He blew it up!" Reyna spattered. Frank cringed, same with Hazel. "But Leo died to save the world." She calmed down. "Look Hazel, we're Roman, not Greek."  
Hazel nodded, "I understand."  
"I don't have ideas, honestly." Frank frowned. "It's ok."  
A 'hoot' was heard outside the building. Reyna watched outside, an owl was carrying 5 letters. Isn't supposed Mercury meant to do that job? The trio went outside to watch the brown owl. When Reyna stepped outside, the brown owl dropped the 5 letters on her hand. The first letter had characters printed on it.  
Miss R Avila Ramirez Allerano  
The Twelfth Legion  
New Rome  
Curiosity hit her like a bullet. She has seen this before. From a movie specifically. She remembered. Harry Potter. She watched The Chamber Of Secrets with Nico. Weird but true. "What is it Reyna?" Frank questioned. "Hogwarts letters. Meant for us.."  
Back At Camp Half Blood  
{Leo Valdez}  
Leo stared with confusion as the letters dropped on Chiron's lap. Chiron smiled and faced Leo. Leo was outside with his girlfriend, Calypso. They were walking around Camp Half Blood. "What are those?" Calypso asked. "Oh Calypso, these are Hogwarts letters." Chiron responded. "Oh Leo, Calypso, can you please inform Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, if she's around. But you're already informed."  
Leo and Calypso knocked on their cabins. They managed to find Thalia strolling around camp. The son of Hephateus and the daughter of Atlas gathered the heroes in the Big House.  
"What is this about?" Nico muttered, annoyed. "The reason I wanted you all here is for the saving of Ilvermorny." He started. "You demigods, need to go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry to learn spells and defeat the death eaters that want to invade Ilvermorny. All of you, except Calypso I'm sorry, need to go to Hogwarts. Ilvermorny has already issues roaming around. That's why they need the saving. After tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies needed. Tomorrow we'll go to Camp Jupiter, to meet up with the Romans. You guys will start in the first year, for the starter. I'll give your letter." He handed everyone except Calypso their letter. Calypso had a disappointed look on her face, "Will that mean that Leo won't be with me?"  
Leo quickly reacted to that. "I'll never leave you Calypso. No matter what."  
Everyone(except Nico)erupted into a chorus of 'aw'. Nico just rolled his eyes but had happiness inside his eyes. "We're going to Hogwarts." Percy said in awe.  
Back To Camp Jupiter  
{Piper McLean}  
Piper wasn't Roman, but she was visiting her boyfriend. Letters from a school called Hogwarts arrived at the brief moment, as Reyna quoted. "Chiron, counselor of Camp Half Blood Iris-messaged me about the letters. There's danger at Ilvermorny, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Death eaters are roaming the school and wishing to invade it. We better go to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. We're going to learn spells and stuff to defeat the death eaters or more dangers. Ilvermorny already has issues roaming around. Tomorrow, the heroes at Camp Half Blood are going to visit us. We're going to discuss the whole thing. Understand?" Reyna asked. Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank nodded. They were at this meeting room. "Prepare for the adventure at Hogwarts..." Reyna's final words.


	2. Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek heroes go to Camp Jupiter to discuss Hogwarts.

{Nico di Angelo}  
Nico was confused of the situation. Going to a magic school. Impossible. But Nico was a demigod. And if he said that he didn't believe in magic, how knows what Hecate will do to him. Bad, he thought. "Are we going to take the Argo II?" Nico asked. Leo quickly put his head up. "Using my ship to go to Camp Jupiter. Sound good. I hope there's no triggered Romans("*cough* Octavian *cough*" Percy muttered). They remember when I blew up New Rome. Oh geez." He sounded scared. "Don't worry Leo. I'm sure Octavian was the only triggered Roman." Percy said. Annabeth glared at him. Octavian died on the Giant war.  
Nico knew he was dead. He could detect if someone was dead. After all, he's the son of Hades. Nico liked the idea of going to Camp Jupiter. He wanted to see his sister and best friend. "Calypso, will you do the honor to take care of Camp Half Blood while I'm gone?" Chiron asked the daughter of Atlas. Calypso's eyes widened, "Oh my lord, yes I'll do the honor!"  
"Good, I'll inform the campers. C'mon heroes, let's take the Argo II" Chiron said and walked to the exit. The Argo was at a big place in Camp Half Blood. The heroes followed while Calypso stayed there and watched the campers.

At Camp Jupiter

{Frank Zhang}  
"So the campers of Camp Half Blood will come today. We'll discuss the 'Hogwarts' issue or what you want to call it." Reyna spoke. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna were at the meeting room. Dakota and Gwen were at a cafe. Nico Di Angelo was coming over, he was sure. He wanted to see Hazel happy. She loved her brother, but he knew that she couldn't replace Bianca...

"Okay Romans, here is the list of the stuff we'll need." Reyna just said that. She passed everyone the list. Frank captured every inch of the firm paper. He was curious about Hogwarts. A school of magic, and with demigods?

The list included:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. 

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set glass or crystal phials 

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owlOR a cat OR a toad.

Frank could turn into animal and etc. He can have his own cat, owl, or toad. If he got the owl, it will make Athena very happy(and maybe Annabeth). If he got a cat... eh. Same with the toad.

He'll get an owl. Frank heard a engine from the outside. "They're here." Reyna sang. She was right. The heroes from Camp Half Blood stood there. Leo(who was Frank's enemy before) grinned at the people. "Ah memories." He heard Leo muttered.

The people near by glared at him. He took noticed of his 'joke' and scratched his neck, "Sorry Romans.". The Romans shifted away from Leo. "Welcome heroes! Today we'll talk about Hogwarts." Reyna spoke gracefully. "Follow me to the meeting room."

{Percy Jackson}

Percy looked around while walking to the meeting room. They're going to discuss the whole 'Hogwarts' situation. Percy couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley. Is like a fantasy world come true. "Percy we're here." Annabeth informed him. He shook it off. The meeting room was extravagant. Purple curtains hung over, white pearl pillars, mable-like floor, diamond-shine wooden table, and best of all, the amazing and tasty food.

A big, long, and white projector was in the middle of the table. "Um Annabeth, what are we going to do with the projector?" Percy asked Wise Girl. Annabeth chuckled, "Oh Percy, glad you asked! Chiron is going to put a drachma inside and it's like Iris-massaging. A British-American Hogwarts demigod graduate discovered it in 2012. Chiron is going to use it to communicate with Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts." Annabeth explained. Percy still had no idea.

They all sat on the long table. Chiron took out a drachma inside the projector and an image appeared. A woman. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. "Greetings heroes of Olympus. I'm Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm honored to welcome you to my school. Ilvermorny is being invaded by Voldemort's allies. You will learn at Hogwarts for 7 years, 8 years if you like. Ooh I imagine this like the battle of Hogwarts, terrible memories. I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley. I gave Chiron a map to go there. I must go now, goodbye heroes." The screen went white. "As you know." Chiron said. "Guys you should respect her, as the headmistress of Hogwarts." Reyna snapped. "Whoa Reyna, I know that you're that kind that likes politics." Leo said. Reyna glared at him. "As Minerva told, she'll meet us at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at Diagon Alley. Well Leo, we'll take the ship if you don't mind. The most will save it. Hogwarts it is." The final words.

{Hogwarts Letters}

Mr. P Jackson

Cabin 3

Camp Half Blood 

Miss. A Chase

Cabin 6

Camp Half Blood

Mr. L Valdez

Cabin 9

Camp Half Blood 

Miss. P McLean

Cabin 10

Camp Half Blood

Mr. N Di Angelo

Cabin 13

Camp Half Blood

Miss. T Grace

Cabin 1

Camp Half Blood

Miss. R Avila Ramirez Allerano

The Twelfth Legion

New Rome

Mr. J Grace

The Twelfth Legion

New Rome

Miss. H Levesque

Fifth Cohort

New Rome

Mr. F Zhang

The Twelfth Legion

New Rome


End file.
